vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Merem Solomon
Summary Merem Solomon also known as Crown and Demon Summoner, is the Twentieth of the Twenty-Seven Dead Apostle Ancestors. Merem was originally a Divine Child with the status of Planet Terminal, which gave him the ability to materialze people's wishes. Due to his ability, the tribesmen of his village placed him in a temple and worshipped him as a God, after removing his arms and legs to prevent him from leaving. The Crimson Moon who was passing by one day, became interested in his ability and challenged the villagers to a game. They would have until dawn to try to use their wishes to kill him. The burden of creating countless Divine Beasts was too much for Merem and he died before dawn. After killing the villagers the Crimson Moon revived him as a Dead Apostle which led to Merem becoming his follower. After the Crimson Moon's death he has since directed his sense of gratitude and affection towards Arcueid Brunestud. He is a collector of treasures which led to him affiliating himself with the church and joining the Burial Agency so he could be closer to the holy relics that the church sealed away. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C. High 6-C with Four Great Demon Beasts Name: Merem Solomon. Crown, Demon Summoner Origin: Tsukihime Gender: Male Age: Unknown, at least 1000 years old. Classification: Twentieth Dead Apostle Ancestor, Fifth of the Burial Agency Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Dead Apostles' senses eclipses that of humans, being capable of detecting alcohol in blood by taste and having a sense of smell that humans can't deceive), limited Creation (Can manifest and create creatures from wishes), Weapon Mastery with Clever Daughter, Shapeshifting (The King of Rats can transform into anything that resembles the size and shape of a human), Animal Manipulation (Can communicate with animals and the creatures he creates listen to him), Flight with King of the Sky, Large Size (Type 2. Both have a size of 200 Meters) with King of the Sky and King of the Earth, has access to Conceptual Weapons, can exist as a disembodied soul, Immunity to conventional weapons (Like a Servant, his Mystery is so high that conventional weapons are useless against him) Resistance to Magic, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 7), Regeneration (Works by reversing time. Mid normally, High-Mid; under the full moon via scaling to Roa) Attack Potency: Island level. Large Island level with Four Great Demon Beasts (Each of his limbs is a Divine Beast-Class creature, making them superior to Pegasus. States that he is capable of killing one of Altrouge's bodyguards, at the cost of his own life). Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can fight Servants like Saber) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Island Class. Large Island Class with Four Great Demon Beasts Durability: Island Level. Large Island level with Four Great Demon Beasts Stamina: Very High Range: At least several hundred meters with Four Great Demon Beasts Standard Equipment: Rare treasures and relics he has collected from around the world, which includes Conceptual Weapons. Intelligence: Above Average. As one of the longest living Dead Apostles, Merem has accumulated a lot of experience and knowledge. As a collector he is very knowledgeable about rare treasures, having information on the sacred relics of the church that they have sealed away. In addition he also has extensive knowledge about his fellow Ancestors and magical phenomena. In combat he is able to command his limbs to fight beings as powerful as Servants, he also states that he is capable of killing one of Altrouge's bodyguards, which includes the likes of Rizo-Waal Strout the Sixth Dead Apostle Ancestor who is thought to be "invincible" and Fina-Vlad Svelten the Eighth Dead Apostle Ancestor. Weaknesses: Demon of the Left Arm possesses no abilities related to combat. Demon of the Right Arm is lazy. Demon of the Left Leg is specialized in single combat. Demon of the Right Leg lacks special abilities. Merem himself possesses next to no offensive power. Merem is bad at manifesting realistic or calculating demons, and due to his affection towards the Crimson Moon he avoids imagining and creating creatures with Moon themes. Destroying his Four Great Demon Beasts will result in Merem losing his limbs. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Dead Apostle: Merem is a Dead Apostle, a superhuman, immortal, vampiric undead being that has refined his inherent human traits throughout his unnatural lifespan, allowing him to reach supernatural levels of strength. As one of the longest living Dead Apostle Ancestors his mystery would be high enough to render conventional weaponry useless. As an Dead Apostle Ancestor it's also possible for him to exist as an phantom even after losing his physical body. *'Curse of Restoration:' A Dead Apostle's method of regeneration, which works by reversing time whenever they receive an injury. Its effectiveness is tied to the phases of the Moon. *'Denier of Human History:' Dead Apostles are beings diametrically opposed to Heroic Spirits. While servants uphold, protect, and support human civilization, Dead Apostles exist to defile the laws of man. Legendary treasures born from the hands of humanity will have their "divine protection" destroyed. However, this does not apply to the weapons created by the gods themselves. Unless Legendary Treasures and Noble Phantasms are wielded by the proper "Emissary of The Throne," they will be totally useless against dead apostles. The weapons either glance off with no effect or crumble to dust. Demonition: A first-rate spiritual evocation power he possesses as a Planet Terminal, it allows him to materialize wishes as tangible beings. While it resembles the manifestations of fantasies, Merem himself has to create the creatures by using the wishes of people as a template before applying his own dreams to make something similar. While it's a powerful ability that weakens reality by creating fantasy beasts from fairy tale worlds, Merem himself can't materialze his own wishes, as such he can be called a demon with a strong power that can't do anything by himself. The beasts he creates are warped in the image of the people's wish and Merem's own image and the amount of power a beast has depends on the magical energy that Merem gives it. Four Great Demon Beasts: The familiars that serve as limbs for Merem. Each of the Four Great Demon Beasts is a Divine Beast class fantasy creature that possesses power equal to a Dead Apostle Ancestor. Although they are Divine Beast class creatures, they don't belong to any species on Earth as they are creatures that he himself created. Despite not belonging to any species on earth, they still have many characteristics of many organisms throughout the world. However, while they are created from his imagination, they are separate from him so cannot manipulate or control them, forcing him to have to give them orders instead. Furthermore they can continue to exist until they are destroyed even after Merem disappears, and in case they are destroyed Merem is able to recreate them again, however in the meantime he won't have any limbs. MeremLeftArm.png|Demon of the Left Arm LeftArm2.png *'King of Rats (Demon of the Left Arm):' The manifestation of admiration towards others and the wish to transform. It's a Demon that possesses no abilities related to combat. The design reference was Merem's rat friends who lived in the ceiling of his temple, as such the demon takes the form of a rat that is capable of transforming into anything that resembles the size and shape of a human, allowing him to act Merem's representative in human society. In the Rat world it's considered their Hero and Idol, and he has a lot of support among narrow communities living in narrow spaces like underground, above ceilings, in gutters, and behind furniture. MeremRightArm.png|Demon of the Right Arm Rightarm2.png *'Clever Daughter (Demon of the Right Arm) :' The manifestation of bayonets and war. The design reference was a statue of a Goddess in his temple and funerals. It's a demon that holds a lot of diverse weaponry but it's limited to “weapons that a single individual can possess”. Due to being a 10 meter tall gear statue it also acts as a mobile fortress with an entrance and a set of stairs on its stomach. As the symbol of weaponry, it is the only beast that undergoes modifications to keep up with weapon development, with the latest update being one hundred years ago. Merem dislikes using it as it's very stubborn and lazy due to its limited intelligence, which can cause it to ignore all his commands besides the first one. MeremLeftLeg.png|Demon of the Left Leg Leftleg2.png *'The King of the Sky (Demon of the Left Leg):' The manifestation of wandering, freedom and one who aims for the stars. The design reference was the floor style in his temple and his conversations with birds. It's a massive 200 meter sized demon that "swims" in the sky, with the appearance of an amalgamation of many different animals. It's said to be the most beautiful of Merem's creations and is considered unmatched in the air. While the "Right Leg" specializes in annihilation warfare, the "Left Leg" specializes in one-on-one combat against super high-class enemies. However it is generally destroyed in battle after dealing critical damage, as such Merem thinks of it as a weapon with too high cost to properly utilize, MeremRightLeg.png|Demon of the Right Leg Rightleg2.png *'King of the Earth (Demon of the Right Leg):' The manifestation of divine punishment and large tsunamis. The design reference was his temple and the animal statues that adorned it. A massive demon that Merem uses for annihilation warfare due to its tremendous power. It lacks any sort of human-like intelligence compared to the arms, and as one of his legs it will follow his orders. Due to being a dog lover, the Right Leg follows his orders more than his Left Leg, and he thus prefers to utilize it instead. It lacks special abilities, but its enormous size of 200 meters gives it a lot of power, which it uses to stomp and crush The World around it. Even bringing it out briefly, can create a wasteland akin to the site of a meteor impact. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Tsukihime Category:Animal Users Category:Book Characters Category:Demons Category:Concept Users Category:Creation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Kids Category:Loyal Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Priests Category:Regeneration Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Vampires Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 6